


Cracked

by BluBoi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Humans have long since died out and are now replaced with a human-like race of gems. The gems look like people but can be lots of different colours based on their gem colour, this ‘gem’ can be found as a key part of their body usually being on the head, hands, chest, back or stomach area.So the Men are dominating and women are forced to be partners.  Binding to not use any powers, this is a ritual of sorts where they combine their gems to be stronger, however the men have used it to suppress the women making them unable to use any force to stop them. Some ‘gems’ Crack, meaning they die from the men’s abuse or take their own life (this happens when a gem shatters.) and others break free and get treatment/help from secret society’s to be pure again.





	

**  
*Crack* the bruising forms almost instantly on the supple flesh beneath the black leather, “You don’t say no to me woman!” He grabbed my hair and yanked hard, letting go with a handful of my already short blue hair.**

**I woke with a shudder… nights like these left me fragile and scared. The memories of what he did to me still fresh in my mind. I speak that night crying, my body wracked with sobs as I patched up my welts on my back. That’s when my gem had been damaged... but it was also the same night that I was saved by a group of women who were fighting against the men, saving people like me….**

That’s was a few years ago and now... I’m, with her. The sweet touches and warming gaze makes me forget what I’ve been through, her touch saps the pain away, and her laugh erases the memories. She makes me feel…. **Equal.**  
I was walking out the lab, having had my usually check-up and getting some gel for my gem. I was rubbing it between my shoulder blades, which is where my gem is, as I walked to get some breakfast. They had a small selection but it was all healthy. Grabbing a bowl of Cranberry Crush, I took a seat, looking wistfully at the door in hopes of seeing her. Lady luck was with me, and she stepped through, all but running to my side. Her bright orange hair bounced freely behind her as she slid elegantly into the seat beside me. Her hand reaching under the table and curling with mine... It fit perfectly.   
Our hands still linked as we walked back down the hall, and went to the room where we could work on my abilities. She set up while I flicked on the news, taking a peak at the outside world, seeing as we weren’t allowed to go any further then the boundaries permit. The headlines were flashing, and a newswoman spoke her eyes widening at each line.   
“There has been a case of a mass murdering, 5 male gems each found shattered in their homes between the hours of 5-8 last night after neighbours reported a sounds of disturbance in the area. We go over to Kirsty, Kristy can you tell us more? Yes, I’m here outside the home of the 5th man found last night, and here with me his neighbour, John. John do you have any information on what may have gone on?” “Uh, well I thinks the women may have done it, seeing as they’re all missing” “You heard it here, the women are also missing from their homes and one was also reportedly found smashed no too long outside this fifth man’s house. “

The TV’s chatter was broken by a loud clatter as Topaz turns round, the dummy she was setting up laying on the tiled floor. She stood shocked, staring at the shattered bits of a purple gem that the news had found. “Top? You ok?” I rush over to pick it up, moving it to the side. I held her gaze as I grabbed her hands gently. Her eyes begin water slightly, and she wipes the tears away with her palm, still holding my hand. “That poor girl... Who could have shattered her?” My heart ache, the pain in her voice was all too real. “I-I don’t know how people do such a think lapis... And to think it...it- could’ve been you!” she choked on her words and I pulled her close, moving her wispy strands of orange from her now tear soaked face. I held her tightly as sobs wracked her lithe frame, cooing into her ear softly. “You saved me though Topaz... I’m not leaving you. I’m right here.” 

Eventually she composed herself, thank me with a finale wipe of her face. “Maybe we should put train off for today yeah? Take a break?” I suggested, still loosely holding her palm in mine as she leant against me. “No.” she said rather forcefully. “No, were going to train, and were going to go stop people like that.” She stood up straight, finishing the last dummy set up. Did I mishear her? Stop them? “H-how would we do that? We can’t go pass the barrier.” I gulped nervously, was she really set on this? “We’ll figure it out, we got to train first.” She continued to set up, muttering to herself as I mulled over the thought of escaping with her. “We can fuse... I know it, we can be one, be strong, be - Be a hero.” I listened to her mutter thoughts, lowly beginning to nod my head. I’d be lying if I didn’t say it intrigued me. We could do this, we could be one. We could save other girls like me. And I’d be with her.. All the way... **Together**

Weeks had past and we had slowly gotten stronger, but today, today she wanted to try it. We wanted to fuse. Usually in a bond process to bind their soul to a man, the gems ‘combine’ and stop her from having control of her powers, and in most, allow the man full control. This can sometimes mean there gem colours will change so that gems know they are linked, or it may be as harmless as the women are forced to conceal their gem with specially designed products, which can be from painful, to mildly discomforting. But here the GAMO (Gems against Men’s Oppression) have found a new way to bond, and they named it fusion. Fusion is where the souls and bodies become one. Not two people, an entirely different entity, not one person, a whole new... Experience, the two souls, together, sharing emotions and feelings… This fusion however only occurs when two gems are emotionally harmonious with each other, whether that’s through sharing a moment of profound emotional unity or preforming a fusion dance. Today we were going to try that dance. We had been practicing the moves every chance we got. And now all we had to focus on was each other.

I was certainly nervous doing this, seeing as I’d never seen it done before. But I knew with her I could do it. I thought this as she walked in. In a thin well fitted orange outfit, with red and yellow highlights around her waist and wrists. She stepped towards me with a smile, and I shyly returned one, stepping gracefully towards her, my hand outstretched. She flicked the music on her way past, it was only quiet though, as I was tugged into her warm embrace and she looked at me lustfully. The room felt heavy in waiting, and she slowly let me go, rolling me out from her in a fluid motion.   
The music was slow, and our moves changed as the tempo did, she spun me round and held me close, before throwing me back to do our own small graceful dances. I looked up and froze, staring at her posture, her strength in each movement as she melted form one pose to the next, it was captivating. I however moved softly, my feet light on the floor, I spun and grabbed her shoulders, the final part. She spun gently, her hands traveling down before grabbing my waist and lifting me up. Our lips grazed as she did so, and then...

There was light, I felt the heat spread through my body, as the light passed over every inch of us, her smile widened and I pulled close to her. 

 

When I-We opened our eyes we were one. It…it was so intimate yet impossible to describe. We were fused and from what I felt this was right. We were meant to stay like this. My mind set, and I got up, slightly wobbly on new feet. I walked over to the mirror, looking at our-my features. My hair had lengthen considerably and was now a mixed dye of orange and blue, I huffed, blowing the long fringe from my face. I stretched, noticing the cute mixture of clothes. One leg orange, one blue, a pale blue skirt and a nice light orange shirt. Perfect for some practice. 

We spent the night training, Together, Our new strength both surprising us and filling our hopes. We went to bed with a sigh of relief, this was going to work... We had fused, and I wasn’t planning on separating. I felt whole now. We are one, we are Tapiz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost a month pasted and we felt at home together. That’s when it happened, Screams erupted from down the hall of the kitchen. We practically jumped on the table to see the commotion, a young nurse was white faced and pointing weakly at the door stuttering chunks of words. “Men- Wemen..- Shattered-.. T-terrible...” With a stern nod we gave her a seat, guiding another pass by to help her while we spirited to the door. 

With a hard gulp we looked around, the street was littered with smashed gems, some with crying partners. Mostly the street was filled with lost girls, and a couple cases of stray fire. In the distance, currently leaning over a rather pigheaded man, who was from view alone begging for her to let him go was her. The murderer, it had to be… We pulled out our blade from out palm gem, running to the woman, “Stop this now!” We enforced with a harsh push against the small dagger they were thrusting at the man. They stumbled backwards look up. She began to giggle “S-stop? Little old me?” She lunged forwards pinning us against the nearby street pole. “Why on earth would I stop? These filthy pigs deserve it. Wouldn’t you agree?” I shoved her off, leering over her. “No. No they don’t.” She giggled again, and I took the time to properly look at her, her black stone on her neck visibly cracked and her dark outfit, sleek and skin tight. “The men abuse and harm us… I killed my own before he could lay another hand on me... 4 years I dealt with his rubbish. And then I snapped... And so did his neck.” She almost relished the thought, a smile playing on her lips as she licked them. 

“Y-you did what?” I had heard her perfectly fine and gems were indeed known to be cracked. But this, this was extreme. “I killed him, my betrothed... Who beat me at every chance he got, and teased the way I was so, so weak and pathetic…” “Not so pathetic now huh?” she punctuated the last sentences with her boot crunching into the man face as he was trying to crawl away. “And now, I’m going to rid this world of their tyranny, and bring woman like me together to put them under our control.” I shook my head, holding my weapon to the side. “That makes you no better.” She walked off the man’s face, wiping her bloodied boot on his chest harshly before stepping towards me. “I deserve my revenge. And so does every other woman here.” A couple of the stray girls listened in, still too confused to join in. 

Apart of me was torn between helpings and telling her off, quickly I found myself compromising between the two thoughts. “Revenge is not the answer here, it is punishable by the laws that caused your pain.” I reached out a hand “Come with us, were we can be free. Hidden from all these men, and hide from the soon to be prying eyes of what men think is justice.”   
She timidly steeped backwards, looking down at the floor “You wouldn’t accept me…I’m.” she stepped back, leaning into her step, her hands moving to her side. “- ARE NOTHING LIKE ME” before I could move she dashed towards me, jumping up and rising a large black sword. I moved my sword to deflect but she landed, jamming it swiftly into my gem. *Crick* I felt a darkness overwhelm me, a sheering pain as a dark light shone over us, Our form split, and I was inches from the sword. I fell to the side, my head hitting the pavement with a thud. 

We I opened my eyes again, my head was ringing. I knew I was only down a few seconds because when I opened my eyes the black cloaked figure was still standing there panting. I sat up urgently, felling odd in my own body. Alone. We had split... I felt my gem at the back, my fingers grazing over the harsh bit of gem that had split... I was cracked. I moved to m y feet, looking dizzily for her. “Topaz?” I stepped clumsily to where Tapiz had stood.   
Time froze, I couldn’t breathe. Her frame now looked frail... her strong build limp on the floor.. Her orange locks curled around her pale face. “Lapi-ss.” A quiet whisper escaped her throat. Her breath wispy. I leapt to her side, gently tugging her head into my lap, pulling her close. “I thought I’d lost you...” I spoke softly, wiping her hair from her pale face. “I-I’m so sorry for wanting to fix things... we. We would’ve been safer back at GAMO quarters...” She struggled out each word, her hands tangled lightly in her shirt. I reached one hand to grab them, and felt her stiffen in my lap. 

She pulled herself up on my, resting her head heavily on my shoulder. I didn’t notice the wide look of fear as she whispered her last words… “I love you lapis.” She went limp in my grasp, a hush of air escaping her as I tightly surrounded her, my eyes shut tightly. “Silly gem... Speaking of love. She was abused just like us. She didn’t know love, she can’t have loved you.” I looked up to see her hovering above me, her blade loosely in her grasp, and the rest of it, tangled in Topaz’s dress. 

My eyes burned and my heart stung. “W-Who are you? What do you know of love?” I fought with my voice moving topaz’s lifeless form off my lap, quivering legs helping me stand. The girl stood there a little shocked. Her hands were at her side, eyes averted from my loved one’s body. “Onyx...” She spoke, barely a murmur. I moved gingerly towards her, my knife in one hand. “Y-you killed her…Because of our love?” Onyx moved her head away further. Her fist clenched at her side. “You looked so.. Happy.” I walked closer to her, grabbing her fist and pulling her close to me, my dagger inches from her throat. She looked down, her black hair falling in front of her purple, glazed eyes. Sher didn’t fight me, just stood there, accepting. Tapiz’s thoughts flew past my mind, and I crumbled. 

 

Revenge is pointless. I let go of her wrist and dropped my knife, clinging to her as I sobbed. “Revenge won’t bring back what you’ve taken… But perhaps.” I wiped away my tears, my hand sliding under her chin to make her look at my face. “Perhaps you can do something to replace it.” I grabbed her waist lightly, staring at her wide eyes. “Now that we’re both broken.. Let me try to fix you.” I pulled her closer yet, and our lips barely touched as the same light began to spread across us. 

I might not have her. But I did what she would’ve wanted. We may both be broken, but together.. **_We are whole._**

**Author's Note:**

> Something based in a steven universe type world..? Idk I tried Xd


End file.
